OPERATION: LATE
by RhymingWithOrange
Summary: TEEN OPERATION: L.A.T.E - Lad's Arrival Turns Excruciating
1. Chapter 1

I am back, baby! Enjoy!

 **TEEN OPERATION: L.A.T.E**

Saturday, 10:00 a.m. Sixteen-year old Wally Beetles stood in front of his bathroom mirror, constantly checking and rechecking his hair. On any other given day he wouldn't have cared to perform such a foppish routine, but this was no ordinary day.

 _This_ was a day that he had been dreaming of for ten years. _This_ was a day he constantly tried to arrange with absolutely no success. _THIS_ was the day he finally had a date with his crush of 10 years: Kuki Sanban!

…Well, sort of.

Okay, it wasn't _technically_ a date. It wasn't as if he had approached Kuki all suave and confidant and had asked her out in such a way that made her swoon at his feet. In fact, the sentence "Will you go out with me?"- or something akin to it - had never even been uttered. It just so happened that every Saturday, Wally and his friends would go see a movie together and hang out for the day. No homework, no special undercover-teen KND missions; just a day of relaxation. Only this time, Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby all happened to be "busy". Yeah, Wally didn't buy that for even a second, but he certainly wasn't going to complain.

The scenario couldn't have been more perfect. Ever since they started high school, Wally could hardly ever get Kuki alone. And even when he did, he still could never manage to his confess his feelings, since something _always_ had to ruin the moment without fail. But today they would spend the _whole day_ together. And what better way to romance a young lady than by taking her to see a horror flick?

Sure, a horror movie didn't seem like the most romantic setting, but it was early October; the local movie theater didn't play anything else! Which wasn't a problem for Wally or Kuki, as they had gone to see plenty of horror movies before. However, they had always been with their friends so, whenever Kuki felt too scared, she would typically cling to Abby for some form of sisterly comfort. But today it would just be the two of them so, when the movie became too much for Kuki, the only place to take comfort would be in Wally's masculine arms!

The thought made Wally shiver a bit with excitement. True this wasn't formally a date, but he was going to treat it like one. He would treat Kuki to the movie, where he had little doubt that she would be scared into cuddling up to him. Then he'd take her to the boardwalk and treat her to lunch and an afternoon at the arcade, where he was confident that he could easily win her a prize or two. By sundown, Kuki would finally realize that he was the boy of her dreams, and Wally would confess how crazy he was about her. By the end of the night, Kuki would be _begging_ to be his girlfriend.

It was fool-proof!

Once Wally finally decided his appearance was a solid eleventy-billion out of ten, he headed downstairs. _Can't sweep Kuki off her feet on an empty stomach,_ he thought to himself as his stomach growled.

He entered the kitchen to find his little brother Joey sitting at the table as he enjoyed a bowl of Rainbow Munchies. His mother, meanwhile, was occupied with sweeping the floor like a madwoman.

Wally tussled his brother's hair as he sat down and helped himself to his own bowl of the sugary, artificially-flavored cereal. In response, Joey playfully flicked a spoonful of Munchies at Wally's face.

Wally gaped at his younger brother's audacity. "You really wanna play this game?" he challenged teasingly as he lifted his spoon.

Joey smirked and aimed another spoonful of cereal at his brother's face. "Fire when ready!"

The two brothers shot their cereal at one another, which sent individual bits of Rainbow Munchies all over the kitchen floor. Mrs. Beetles' attention was drawn to the mess that was created and swept it feverishly, until she finally looked up and realized that her sons had still been actively contributing to said mess. She glared at her sons; she was _not_ in the mood for such tomfoolery.

"BOYS!" she hollered as she pulled both of her sons by the ear. The boys winced in pain, but Mrs. Beetles did not let go. She did, however, make her tone sound much more polite, almost sickeningly sweet. This made the boys even more nervous. "Haven't you noticed that I'm trying to keep the house _extra super_ clean today?"

"Yes…?" Wally and Joey answered hesitantly.

"And do you remember _why?_ " Mrs. Beetles asked warmly.

"Uh… 'cause your stories don't come on till three?" Wally guessed.

Mrs. Beetles threw her arms up in frustration, unintentionally smacking her sons upside the head as she did so. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

Wally smiled sheepishly. "If I say no, would it matter if it's true or not?"

Mrs. Beetles growled, exacerbated. "Wallabee, I've been telling you for a week! Aunt Kathryn is visiting for the weekend!"

Wally shuddered. The thought of being stuck with his maternal great Aunt Kathryn all weekend was probably one of the most unbearable situations he could think of: nothing to do but listen to the 70-year old woman ramble on about relatives and family friends back in Australia: who was marrying whom, who was arguing with whom, who was divorcing whom… all of them people that Wally either didn't know or hadn't seen since he was a baby.

Joey cringed as well. He could already feel the pain in his cheeks at the mere thought of all the pinching they would endure at the hands of Aunt Kathryn. Wally patted his brother's shoulder, but was glad he was not in his position.

"Well, tell Aunt Kathryn hi for me, maybe I'll see her tomorrow!" Wally got up from his chair and intended to go to hang around his room until he had to leave. He planned to meet Kuki outside of the movie theater at 12:00. The theater was about a half hour walk, so Wally planned to leave his house at exactly 11:30. Wally checked his watch: it was 10:20. That gave him over an hour, and he planned to use that hour to pump himself up so his nerves would not get the best of him later on in the day.

Wally felt an iron grip on his shoulder. "And just what do you mean 'Tell her hi for me', mister!?" Mrs. Beetles yelled. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Wally tensed up. _She's not seriously gonna keep me from going, is she?_ he thought.

"But _Mom,_ " Wally whined. He knew he sounded pretty childish, but he had waited far too long for this day to come to really care. "I've already made plans with my friends! We made these plans _last week_!" He was careful not to allude that he would be alone with Kuki. Not in front of Joey.

"Wally, you see your friends every day, I'm sure they'll forgive you for missing _one_ Saturday." Mrs. Beetles retorted.

 _Crud!_ He hated when adults used logic against him. It was time to pull out the big guns.

"Look," Wally whispered as he took his mother aside to keep Joey from hearing; the _last_ thing he needed was for the 8-year old to bust out into a rendition of the old "Sitting in a Tree" rhyme. He had heard enough of _that_ for a lifetime. "Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby had to bail today, so that just leaves me and Kuki. I can't just leave her hangin'!"

Wally silently begged that his mother would not pick up on the subtle implications of his being alone with Kuki for the day. If she got started then Joey would get started, and then the only thing Wally would want to do for the rest of the day would be to hide under his bed and die.

Luckily for him, even though his mother _did_ , in fact, see through his wording, she did not express it; she didn't have time to gush over her son's first date. Her frustrated expression lessened. She always had a big soft spot for Kuki… mostly because it was obvious to anyone with eyes and/or ears that Wally was head over heels for her.

Mrs. Beetles sighed. "Alright, Aunt Kathryn will be here any minute. Just stay with us for an hour, and then you can go."

Wally groaned in annoyance, but did not protest. There was no negotiating with his mother. He glanced at his watch again. As long as Aunt Kathryn arrived within the next five minutes, he could still make it to the movie theater on time.

...

 **A/N** : Hey guys! It's been a while. You look lovely today. I'm back after a loooooong bout of writer's block. I can't always promise speedy updates with this story, but with Christmas break coming closer, I hope to focus more on this story. It's a lot of fun to write! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Time – 10:40. Aunt Kathryn _still_ had not arrived. Wally sat with Joey in the living room, waiting tensely as if a bomb was about to drop. He glanced at his watch anxiously _. If that old crow makes me late I'm never gonna forgive ya, Mom!_

Wally looked up to the hallway entrance where he noticed his dad make a beeline for the front door as quietly as possible. Joey noticed too. "Hey, where ya goin', Dad?" the younger boy shouted. There was no way they were going to let their father weasel his way out of some "quality time" with Aunt Kathryn. After all, misery loves company.

Joey's sudden exclamation caused Sidney to flinch and caught the attention of his wife, who had still been busy making the house spotless. She peered from kitchen. "Where are you off to, dear?" Mrs. Beetles questioned. "You know my aunt is visiting today."

"O-of course I do, darling!" Sidney stammered nervously. "But unfortunately I had just been called into work. The boss said it was a _big_ emergency!"

Wally looked at the "brief case" that Sidney hid behind his back and realized that it was, in fact, his bowling bag. Wally was not going to let him get away with that. "Hey wait a-!"

"Well I gotta run, tell Kathryn I said hello!" And with that, Sidney rushed out the door. Wally and Joey could hear the tires of the car screech as it sped away.

Wally pouted. _Why that sneaky son of a-_

Suddenly, the front door slammed open, which caused the entire house to shake. The hardwood floor squeaked under the massive weight of two elephant-like legs. "Where's that niece of mine!?" Aunt Kathryn's deep voice boomed.

Mrs. Beetles slapped on a smile. "Aunt Kathryn, it's so wonderful to see you!" She tried to give her aunt a hug, but the affectionate gesture was made awkward as the petite woman's arms could barely wrap around the older woman's rotund belly.

Aunt Kathryn locked Mrs. Beetles in a suffocating bear hug and Wally could have sworn he heard the sound of bones cracking. As much as he dreaded what was to come, he knew there was only one way to save his poor mother. He cleared his throat. "Uh, hey Aunt Kathryn."

Aunt Kathryn released Mrs. Beetles, who collapsed on the floor as she tried to catch her breath. "There're my two handsome nephews!" she gushed as she clambered into the living room, her arms spread wide open for another hug.

Joey looked at his brother with hatred while Wally braced himself for the smothering that was to ensue. The two boys each took a deep breath before they were both swept up in Aunt Kathryn's beefy arms. Wally heard another loud crack. "Yep… there goes my spine." Joey winced.

Luckily, Mrs. Beetles could finally breathe again and stepped in to save her sons. "Aunt Kathryn, why don't you have a seat," she offered. "You must be exhausted after your long trip."

"Oh honey, you have no idea!" Aunt Kathryn squawked as she released Wally and Joey. The boys lied on the floor as they tried to regain the precious oxygen that Aunt Kathryn had squeezed out of them. Aunt Kathryn threw herself onto the couch and Wally considered it a testament to how surprisingly durable the piece of furniture was. She patted the two extremely small empty spaces on either side of her. "C'mere boys, sit next to your old Aunt Kathryn!"

Wally patted Joey's back reassuringly before they both grudgingly squeezed onto the couch. Now that Wally could breathe again, he noticed that Aunt Kathryn had on enough perfume to knock out a full-sized horse. He glanced at his watch again. It was 10:45. _My one hour starts now._

…

The one hour was _not_ easy to sit through. As Wally had predicted, Aunt Kathryn rambled on and on about the latest gossip about people whose names he didn't even recognize. As if that wasn't bad enough, the woman's overwhelming perfume threatened to sedate him into unconsciousness. Wally wouldn't have minded simply sleeping through the hour; after all, it's not like Aunt Kathryn would have noticed. But the oblivious woman had a tendency to talk with her hands, and every few minutes she would unintentionally smack Wally awake with one of her over-exaggerated gestures.

After he had given up on his original goal of napping, Wally let his mind drift off to the afternoon he had planned. He thought about what it would be like for Kuki to cling onto him throughout the movie: how she would link her arm with his and bury her face in his shoulder. When the opportunity presented himself, he'd wrap his arm around her comfortingly. She would then have to bury her face in his chest to escape the gore onscreen, and he'd be able to smell the perfume that she always wore which was mild but so deliciously sweet…

His daydream was interrupted by another animated hand movement courtesy of Aunt Kathryn. Wally's patience wore thin. He took a few deep breaths in order to keep himself from exploding.

Once he had calmed down, he returned to his fantasy. This time, his thoughts turned to _after_ the [non-]date. Though he was going to meet up with Kuki at the movie theater, he planned to walk her home at the end of the night. If all went according to plan, she would have her arm wrapped around his with her head nuzzled on his shoulder. After she would say goodnight she would look at him with dreamy, half-lidded eyes and lean in slowly…

And once again his daydream was interrupted by another accidental slap to the face. Wally was ready to lose it. He looked at his watch and, to his immense relief, it was 11:40. He had five minutes to go, but he looked at his mother with pleading eyes and silently begged to be excused. Mrs. Beetles looked at the clock on the wall and figured that her son had suffered enough. She gave him a small nod, and Wally immediately sprang from the couch with a newfound energy.

"Sorry to run, Aunt Kathryn," Wally said rather unconvincingly. "But I have plans with a friend! See ya!"

He looked back to find that Aunt Kathryn had already resumed her rambling; Joey, however, gave him a look that said _"Please don't leave me!"_ Wally shrugged sheepishly before he bounded up the stairs to his room. He'd make it up to his brother later.

Wally grabbed his wallet and cellphone, checked his hair one last time, then bolted down the stairs and out the front door. "Love ya, bye!" he called to his family. He looked at his watch as he ran. It was 10:43. He slowed, as he did not want to work up a sweat. The movie theater was about a half hour walk; however, he thought he could remember a shortcut. If he jogged his way through his shortcut, he could still meet up with Kuki on time.

Wally took off in the direction that he thought the shortcut was, confidant that he could arrive even before Kuki. He smiled.

 _I got this!_ He told himself.

 **Author's note:** I had already written this chapter, so this was easy to upload. I'll probably be M.I.A for a little bit, but I'll be back soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : I know, I know, it's been awhile. But please enjoy this new chapter!

Time – 11:50. Wally had _no_ idea where he was.

He could have sworn he took a shortcut that would get him to town quickly. But as he looked around, he could only see trees, trees, and… even more trees. The foliage was so thick that the sun could barely illuminate Wally's surroundings.

Finally, Wally came to the conclusion that he should turn back. If he booked it, he could at least make it to the theater at a reasonable time.

However, Wally realized he wasn't really sure which direction he had come from. There were no discernable landmarks that he had passed that could tell him which way was which. Eventually, he just headed off in a random direction with the hope that it was the right one.

At that moment, Wally started to become anxious. What if he was lost? What if spent all day wondering around the woods? What would Kuki think? Would she get worried? Angry? What if some guy came along and picked her up while she waited? What if-

Wally stopped himself before his thoughts could wonder into worst-case-scenario territory. He had an idea: his cell phone! He could just use his GPS to get him out of the woods!

Wally reached into his pocket and took out his smart phone with a renewed optimism. But, upon pressing his phone's home button, the screen remained dark. Wally held down the power button, hoping that he simply turned off his phone before leaving his house. To his horror, the no-battery symbol appeared on the screen.

 _That's impossible!_ the bewildered boy thought. _This thing's been on the charger all morning! How can-_

Wally's thoughts were interrupted upon a sudden realization. The power outlet beside his bedside table was tricky; it was very easy for a plug to come loose and fall out if he didn't plug it in carefully. In his rush to get ready, Wally _may_ have forgotten to check to see if his phone charger was securely plugged into the outlet.

 _"Crud!"_

Wally was exasperated. To take out his frustration, he took a swing at the nearest tree.

Bad idea.

 _"CRUD!"_ the boy cried out again as his fist collided with the hard oak trunk. He looked at his throbbing hand as it immediately started to turn red. Wally fought back tears. He had a pretty high pain tolerance, but _jeez_ , did his hand hurt! He prayed to Numbuh 0 that his hand wasn't broken. That was the _last_ thing he needed today!

Suddenly, Wally heard some rustling and a twig snap behind him. He tensed up and decided that the _actual_ last thing he needed today was to be eaten by a bear. He slowly turned around and saw, not a bear, but a squirrel. Wally sighed with relief. _Stupid thing, nearly gave me a heart attack!_

The squirrel looked up at Wally with a judgmental look. He _was_ quite the interesting sight: it was not every day that a guy got himself lost in the woods and started punching trees. But Wally wasn't in the mood to be judged by a rodent.

"Hey, what're _you_ lookin' at!?" Wally hollered at the small creature.

The squirrel gave Wally a look that translated to _"You're kidding, right?"_

Wally glared down at the little squirrel. "Lousy rat," he muttered under his breath. He then noticed a pinecone at his feet and got an idea. "Get outta here!" Wally yelled as he hurled the pinecone at the squirrel.

The pinecone bonked the squirrel harmlessly on the head. It stood there, stupefied. Wally smirked. _That'll show him who's-_

Then the squirrel got _mad_. It got down on all fours and bared its teeth. They were… _a lot_ sharper than Wally had expected. He started to back away slowly.

"Well," Wally said nervously as the squirrel started to creep toward him. "Lesson learned, right? Why don't we just let bygones be bygones and-"

Wally hightailed it before he could even finish. The squirrel gave chase with a loud screech.

 _This is how I'm gonna die?!_ he thought incredulously. _Mauled to death by a squirrel?!_ His life began to flash before his eyes in reverse: his work as an undercover teen operative… being selected for the TND on the day of his decommissioning… his time as a Kids Next Door operative… graduating from the KND Arctic Academy… meeting Nigel, Abby, Hoagie, and Kuki…

 _Kuki…_

No way was Wally going to get himself killed and miss his chance with Kuki! He sprinted as fast as he could and, before he knew it, he was out of the woods and sprinting along the pavement. The squirrel stopped at the entrance of the woods, satisfied that bad-tempered teen got the message.

After Wally had put a good few yards between himself and the woods, he stopped to catch his breath. He realized the squirrel was no longer chasing him and breathed a sigh of relief. He checked his watch: it was 11:55.

Wally groaned. There was no way he would be able to meet Kuki by noon, and there was no way he could call her and tell her he was going to be late.

But then it occurred to Wally: the actual scheduled movie time was 12:10, which technically meant that only the _previews_ didn't start until 12:10. That meant that the movie proper wouldn't start until 12:20 at the earliest! So as long as he could meet Kuki before 12:20, they could still make the movie and start their [not] date off right! Sure, it would've looked much better if he arrived at the original scheduled time, but Kuki would understand, right?

With newfound encouragement, Wally took off toward town on the route he _actually_ knew.

 _I still got this_! he thought.

...

 **Author's Note** : I can't promise when my next update will be. I'm graduating soon, so there's a lot to do. I _can_ promise that I will not abandon this story; it's a lot of fun for me to write! Updates may be far in between now and then, but I plan on finishing this story. Have a lovely day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : I deliver as promised. Enjoy!

...

Time – 12:00. Wally was late but he at least had made it into town. He sighed with relief; he knew where he was, and he could make it to the theater in no time.

Wally decided to slow himself. If he was already going to show up late, he at least wouldn't show up sweaty. He didn't need to present himself to Kuki as the _ultimate_ turn-off!

As he strolled along the sidewalk, Wally started to think of how showing up a few minutes late could be beneficial. He didn't want to seem _too_ eager to be alone with Kuki, right? Maybe waiting for him for a bit would make her want to see him more…

Then again, Kuki was the romantic type. She would probably appreciate a chivalric guy who showed up early to wait for _her._ Maybe she would upset by his tardiness. What if she thought that he didn't care about her?

Then again, Kuki could never hold a grudge for long. She would understand if he explained that his family kept him from leaving his house and he couldn't let her know ahead of time… though maybe he would leave out the part about getting lost in the woods and getting chased around by a temperamental squirrel.

 _Then again_ , this wasn't even an official date: what if Kuki didn't even _care_ how late Wally was!?

 _"Pssst!"_

A shrill whisper kept Wally's thoughts from going too far. He stopped and looked around. He hadn't imagined that, right?

Sure enough, he hadn't. From out of the alleyway that he had just passed came Ernest, Wally's former associate-turned-nemesis and all-around thuggish bully.

Ernest smirked at him. "How's it goin', Beetles?"

Wally rolled his eyes. He was in no mood for whatever potentially illegal activity Ernest had in mind. "Not now, _Ernie_."

Ernest ignored the nickname that he was not particularly fond of. He needed Wally for his scheme, and starting a fight wouldn't exactly get the boy on his side. "C'mon, man, just here me out. We used to be friends, right?"

"No." Wally said bluntly.

Ernest rolled his eyes. "Fine, _colleagues_ then. I mean, you were the best matador I had back in the Bully Fights!"

Wally couldn't help but feel his pride swell a little at the memories of him fighting over-caffeinated adults in front of hundreds of cheering bullies. "I _was_ pretty great, wasn't I?"

"That's why," Ernest continued. "I need your expertise for a little _side-hobby_ of mine."

The larger boy locked his arm around Wally's shoulders and led him into the alley. Wally struggled, but there was no getting out of Ernest's iron grip.

"C'mon, Ernie, I've got somewhere to be!" Wally stated. He was careful not to sound like he was begging; bullies fed on the vulnerability of their victims.

"This'll only take a minute." Ernest insisted as he brought Wally to the side door of an obviously abandoned building.

Ernest knocked on the metal door five times and waited. After a brief pause, the door cracked open just a bit. "You a cop?" a voice asked from inside.

Ernest huffed irritably. "Yeah, I'm a cop" he retorted sarcastically. "The heck are ya doin', man, get outta the way!"

Ernest pushed his way through the door, dragging Wally behind him. Inside the abandoned apartment, the first thing Wally noticed was one of Ernest's stooges pushed onto the floor, sneaking a glare at his leader. The second thing he noticed was, aside from a few chair and a small table full of empty soda cans, the apartment contained no furniture. The obvious attraction was meant to be the large ring made of wooden planks in the center of the room. Lastly, Wally noticed several small cages along the wall, containing frightened and nerdy-looking kids.

Wally looked at Ernest bewildered. "What is all this?"

Ernest smiled proudly. "Welcome to the Nerd Fighting Ring!" He gestured to the cages along the wall. "We've been training these dorks in the art of left hooks and wedgies for the past month. Next month we'll be putting 'em up against a bunch of other nerds from another group of bullies. But they're ain't nowhere close to ready yet! That's where you come in."

Ernest glared at the rest of his crew. "These bozos aren't trainin' these nerds as quickly as I want 'em to. I need somebody with your expertise to whip 'em into shape!"

The large bully unlocked one of the cages and pulled a scrawny, bespectacled 12-year old out by the collar. "Whatdya say, Beetles?"

Wally looked down at the younger nerdy boy and thought about how hilarious it would be to see him fight an equally dorky kid. These kinds of kids could get nosebleeds just by bumping into one other, let alone landing a hit on each other! He could see the matches devolving into nothing but slap fights and breaths from inhalers.

Wally tried not to smile; the thought was hysterical.

But the younger kid looked at Wally with pleading, puppy-dog eyes through his soda bottle-like glasses. "Please help us." he begged.

And thus, guilt brought Wally back to a more neutral morality. Ernest could do what he wanted for all he cared; Wally had other places he'd rather be. Namely, at the movies with Kuki.

"You're sick, mate" Wally said as he turned to leave. "I'm outta here."

" _Please help us!_ " the nerdy boy in Ernest's grip begged once more.

"You can't just leave us!" another boy in a caged cried out.

"This is unethical!"

"It's inhumane!"

" _I want my mom!"_

Wally paused and looked at his watch. It was 12:10. Kuki would definitely be getting concerned by now. But on the other hand, he was a teen operative still loyal to the Kids Next Door. He could practically hear Nigel lecturing about how it was his duty to save kids from peril and Hoagie reminding him that "Nerds are people too" and blah, blah, blah.

Wally sighed. _Fine, I'll do the right thing._

He turned back around and approached Ernest, who smiled under the belief that Wally had reconsidered. That is, until his face was met by Wally's fist, and he fell the ground stupefied, releasing the nerdy kid in the process.

Wally turned the rest of Ernest's gang. "Who's next?!"

One by one, the bullies came at Wally and one by one, he took them down as the nerds cheered him on. He didn't know what he hated more: Ernest, the support from nerds, or the fact that all of this crud was making him late for his [not] date with Kuki.

As Wally knocked out the last of Ernest's mooks, Ernest himself got back to his feet. The sight of his fallen gang and the cheering nerds enraged him. He charged at Wally.

 _"Why you mother-!"_

Before he could finish, however, Wally spun around and blocked Ernest's fist.

Wally smirked. "Watch the language, _Ernie._ There're kids present."

Quite pleased with himself for that one-liner, Wally knocked Ernest out with one well-placed punch to the face. He then turned to the cages where he noticed the nerd formally in Ernest's grip, whom Wally had now labeled the "Leader Nerd", had freed the rest of the kids.

"We are saved, my brethren!" the Leader Nerd addressed to the freed nerds. The nerds cheered even more, and they then turned to Wally and looked at him with adoration.

"You are a most noble hero," the Leader Nerd gushed. "How can we ever repay you?"

Wally felt a twitch in his left eye as he suppressed the urge to give this kid a wedgie. Even _Hoagie_ would tell these nerds to tone it down a bit!

"You're _so_ lucky I'm in a hurry," Wally grumbled as he turned to leave. But before he went out the door, he felt compelled to give the nerds at least a small bit of advice.

"If you guys don't want to end up in another bully's cage, do yourselves a favor: just stop talking… like, _forever!_ "

And with that, Wally set back out for the movie theater.

...

 **Author's Note** : Don't worry, I'll keep this short: I'm alive and I'm going to keep writing this story, if only for myself. I like it. I don't know when I'll upload the next chapter, but it'll come eventually. Thanks for reading.


End file.
